


Sweet Child O'Mine

by Poeta de Tanga (AvoidingTime)



Category: Overdose (Brazil Web Series), TV Quase
Genre: AmigoQuaseSecreto, M/M, Starryguitar, Tv Quase - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 12:54:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17264624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvoidingTime/pseuds/Poeta%20de%20Tanga
Summary: Danny ficou imóvel, apenas sentindo o calor do outro corpo contra o seu. Não era nenhuma novidade, mas as vezes o fato de que aquilo estava mesmo acontecendo o pegava de surpresa.





	Sweet Child O'Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Achou que não ia ter fluffy de starryguitar? Achou errado, querido leitor otário!
> 
> Esse aqui é um humilde presentinho de amigo secreto para a @raysof do twitter/RayssaOF no spirit. Espero que você goste, você é maravilhosa!
> 
> Quero deixar registrada aqui uma reclamação quanto ao titulo dessa fic: Eu não gosto do Axl Rose e acho ele um babaca e gostaria de cortar ele da minha vida. PORÉM não consegui achar uma musica que se encaixasse melhor. E a musica é legal. Então pau no cu do Axl Rose e seguimos firmes.
> 
> Agradecimentos, como sempre, para a Dosadora de Açúcar que betou a fic e me avisou que o Danny me agrediria por ter escrito algo fofo. Pode vir, Danny, eu te como na porrada.

“(S)He's got a smile that it seems to me

Reminds me of childhood memories

Where everything was as fresh

As the bright blue sky”

 

**Sweet Child O’Mine - Guns ’n Roses**

 

***

 

Primeiro dia do ano.

 

Como era de se esperar, já passava das onze quando Danny finalmente acordou. A noite passada tinha sido de festa e bebida até tarde. Não tinha nenhuma intenção de levantar do colchão tão cedo, mas agora que acordara, dificilmente dormiria de novo. 

 

Johnny ainda estava adormecido, se a respiração tranquila dele em seu pescoço fosse alguma indicação. Um braço dele repousava em cima do corpo de Danny.

 

Estavam só os dois na garagem hoje.

 

Danny ficou imóvel, apenas sentindo o calor do outro corpo contra o seu. Não era nenhuma novidade, mas as vezes o fato de que aquilo estava mesmo acontecendo o pegava de surpresa.

 

Nunca imaginou que se apaixonaria por Johnny, quando o viu pela primeira vez - e só o achou lesado e sem estilo. E mesmo depois que admitiu para si mesmo que gostava do guitarrista, não tinha esperanças reais de que isso se concretizasse. Tinha certeza de que ele não era de todo hétero, mas Johnny insistia tanto nisso que parecia difícil competir.

 

Mas lá estavam os dois. Juntos. Fariam um ano juntos em Abril. E dormiam de conchinha com mais frequência do que Danny gostaria de admitir.

 

_ Caralho. _ Tinha sido reduzido a um lixo sentimental sem nem ao menos perceber.

 

Sentiu Johnny se mexer e sua respiração se alterar. Tinha certeza de que ele também estava acordado, mas não falou nada. 

 

\- Bom dia. - Disse Johnny, a voz ainda rouca, dando lhe um beijo na nuca que Danny fingiu que não fazia com que se arrepiasse todo. - Que horas são?

 

\- Cedo. São nem duas da tarde ainda. Volta a dormir.

 

\- Daqui a pouco.

 

Johnny se afastou para se espreguiçar e Danny teve que morder a língua para não reclamar. Sentimentalismo demais. Não podia parecer tão dependente daquele idiota.

 

\- Espera… Cadê o Rony? - Johnny perguntou subitamente. - Ele não tava com a gente?

 

Danny se virou para ele.

 

\- Casa da Donna.- Disse em tom de deboche. - Lembra?

 

\- Puta merda. - Johnny encarou o teto por alguns instantes. - Esse lance deles parece que tá ficando sério.

 

\-  É. Daqui a pouco eles procriam e a gente nunca mais se livra dessa doida.

 

\- Putz, não fala isso! Tu sabe que vai sobrar pra gente.

 

\- A Miss Manicômio era sua, você que deixou escapar.

 

Johnny se virou pra ele, um sorriso preguiçoso e convencido no rosto.

 

\- Preferia que eu estivesse com ela do que com você?

 

Danny o olhou com desprezo e Johnny  teve a audácia de rir.

 

\- ‘Cê ia surtar de ciúmes

 

\- Vai a merda, Johnny. Eu acho caras melhores que você quando eu quiser.

 

\- Não foi o que você me disse ontem.

 

\- Agora você lembra de ontem?

 

Johnny só continuou sorrindo, sem responder. Buscou a mão de Danny e entrelaçou os dedos nos dele. Danny ficou olhando as mãos deles juntas - pareciam perfeitas, um encaixe minucioso - enquanto Johnny observava seu rosto, ainda sorrindo.

 

Ficaram em silêncio por uma pequena eternidade, até o guitarrista resolver falar:

 

\- Eu tô feliz pra caralho da gente tar junto.

 

Danny não olhou para Johnny, mas engoliu em seco, ainda focando nas mãos unidas.

 

\- Sentimentalismo, Johnny? Primeiro de janeiro? Começar o ano assim? Me avisasse antes pra eu levantar pra vomitar.

 

\- Já era, cara. Já falei. 

 

\- E foi uma merda. 

 

\- Porra, Danny, tá só a gente aqui. 

 

Danny olhou de esguelha para o namorado. Logo de manhã ele ficava com o cabelo ainda mais fora de ordem e uma cara ainda mais lesada. 

 

Ele adorava essa visão.

 

\- É, eu também tô feliz por estar com você. Imbecil. - Puxou a mão de Johnny, ainda entrelaçada na sua, e depositou um beijo nela, sem quebrar o contato visual com o outro. - Clichê o suficiente pro teu primeiro dia do ano? Quer que eu te encha de rosas agora? Dedique uma música pra você? 

 

Johnny sorriu, todo dentes, os olhos iluminando.

 

\- Você é horrível.

 

Se beijaram, de forma lenta e preguiçosa. Se comunicavam melhor com os corpos e em silêncio. Não haviam provocações, brigas ou qualquer tentativa de manter uma pose. Era ali que expressavam os sentimentos e trocavam “eu te amos” mudos.

 

Se afastaram, mas ainda próximos o suficiente para seus narizes quase se encostarem. 

 

\- Teu bafo tá horrível. - Danny quebrou o silêncio primeiro.

 

\- O seu também.

 

Sorriram um para o outro.

 

O resto do dia seria de preguiça e carícias lentas, um prelúdio do ano que estava por vir e que já tinham certeza de que passariam juntos. Tinham se encontrado um no outro. E por mais que a estrada fosse difícil, momentos assim sempre os lembrariam que não havia qualquer outro lugar no mundo em que gostariam de estar.  

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Ninguém pode falar que eu não fiz uma fic temática de festas de fim de ano agora. Feliz 2019!


End file.
